1. Field
The embodiment discussed herein relates to a semiconductor memory and a system.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, in a semiconductor memory, if a timing of when data is read from memory cells based on an activation of a word line differs from a timing of when a sense amplifier is activated, an operation margin may decline.
Related technologies are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2005-506645, 2005-267744, and S63-44400.